falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
TaliaMcGovern.txt
ConvCovenantGenericTalia01 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00061FC8 |before=GenericNPC_One: Penny says we're running out of ten mil ammo. |response=''{Startled, then being cagey}'' What? Oh. But I'm supposed to be working on the... other project. |after=GenericNPC_One: She needs to be fully stocked for the next caravan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FC6 |before=GenericNPC_One: She needs to be fully stocked for the next caravan. |response=''{A little flustered}'' But... my orders- |after=GenericNPC_One: They're over there and Penny's here. And you know how she gets. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FC4 |before=GenericNPC_One: They're over there and Penny's here. And you know how she gets. |response=''{Hesitant, a little sad (she's basically volunteering for crazy overtime)}'' Oh, well, if it's for the caravans. Maybe I can have it done by morning. |after=GenericNPC_One: At least three clips. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FC2 |before=GenericNPC_One: At least three clips. |response=''{Deflated}'' Oh, OK. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueCovenant |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CAD |before= |response=''{Feigning excitement}'' Oh, I heard about you. You're the stranger. |after=TaliaMcGovern: I make things. Things for the store. Oh, I'm Talia. It's so nice to meet you. |abxy=A}} |topic=000F4A51 |before=NPCFTaliaMcGovern: Oh, I heard about you. You're the stranger. |response=''{Overly excitable, like she's being pressured to be nice to the player}'' I make things. Things for the store. Oh, I'm Talia. It's so nice to meet you. |after=Player Default: You sound pretty handy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B383 |before=Player Default: You sound pretty handy. |response=''{Defensive}'' I don't want to be a burden. |after=TaliaMcGovern: You're going to like it here. Everyone in Covenant is so friendly and really wants to help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B382 |before=Player Default: Slow down. Take a breath, for god's sake. |response=''{Takes criticism very hard}'' Oh, sorry, I talk too much. I know that. |after=TaliaMcGovern: You're going to like it here. Everyone in Covenant is so friendly and really wants to help. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B380 |before=Player Default: What do you make? |response=''{Acting too friendly, overly excited / Friendly}'' I make medical supplies. Oh, and guns, scopes. And other things. You can see them for sale at Penny's store. |after=TaliaMcGovern: You're going to like it here. Everyone in Covenant is so friendly and really wants to help. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008B37B |before=Player Default: I don't want to be a burden. |response=''{Trying to be too convincing - should feel off / Friendly}'' You're going to like it here. Everyone in Covenant is so friendly and really wants to help. |after=Player Default: Too bad the rest of the Commonwealth isn't that way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B37A |before=Player Default: Too bad the rest of the Commonwealth isn't that way. |response=''{Overly excited / Friendly}'' I know. Wouldn't it be great if everyone looked out for each other? |after=TaliaMcGovern: Feel free to use my tools. And if you need anything, just let me know. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B379 |before=Player Default: I already hate it. |response=''{She doesn't understand the player}'' Oh... weird. |after=TaliaMcGovern: Feel free to use my tools. And if you need anything, just let me know. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B378 |before=Player Default: I hope I do. |response=''{Overly excited}'' You'll like it. You'll see. |after=TaliaMcGovern: Feel free to use my tools. And if you need anything, just let me know. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008B377 |before=Player Default: Why is everyone so friendly here? |response=I don't know. Ask Mr. Orden. I'm much better with terminals than people. |after=TaliaMcGovern: Feel free to use my tools. And if you need anything, just let me know. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008B372 |before=Player Default: I know. Wouldn't it be great if everyone looked out for each other? |response=''{Acting way too friendly - like she has to}'' Feel free to use my tools. And if you need anything, just let me know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=000A7CAD |before= |response=Do you need to use my tools? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=000C459F |before= |response=''{Angry, will lead to violence}'' You... You shouldn't be in there! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C459E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000890B6 |trow=6 |before= |response=Have a great stay. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm so happy you're on our side. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I just knew you were our friend. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I really shouldn't talk to you. Because I'm busy. And all. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sorry, I'm so busy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh. Hi. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |srow=23 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Friendly, curious}'' Oh, you're back. |after=TaliaMcGovern: Isn't Covenant just the best? |abxy=A}} |topic=000ED437 |before=Player Default: It's all right. We'll work on this together. |response=''{Suspicious, then very nervous}'' Together? What do you mean? Thank you for bringing this up, but I really have to go. Oh. Goodbye. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED436 |before=Player Default: So you are involved with the caravan. Tell me. Now. |response=''{Startled, then nervous}'' What? No. I really shouldn't talk with you any more. Good bye. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED435 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Dan all but told me he's working for the Institute. I don't want him to hurt you or your friends. |response=''{Panicking / Afraid}'' Oh my god, oh my god. If he finds out about the survivors and the Compound then everything could be ruined. I have to go tell someone. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Dan all but told me he's working for the Institute. I don't want him to hurt you or your friends. |response=''{Confused, then nervous - realizes the player is trying to fool her}'' He... what? How did he...? You know, thanks, but I really have to go. Bye. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000ED434 |before=Player Default: How is the caravan involved? |response=''{Nervous}'' It's... not really. You know. I am awful busy. Sorry. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008B367 |before=Player Default: It's really great here. |response=''{Friendly, pleased}'' Oh, I'm so glad you like it here. Have a good day. |after=TaliaMcGovern: If it'll help, sure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B366 |before=Player Default: This place doesn't hold a candle to Diamond City. |response=''{Crestfallen}'' Oh. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, anyway. |after=TaliaMcGovern: If it'll help, sure. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B365 |before=Player Default: If you'll excuse me. |response=''{Overly friendly}'' Well, if you do need anything - just ask. |after=TaliaMcGovern: If it'll help, sure. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008B364 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Can I get access to the restricted section of the public terminal? |response=Oh, sure. Any of the material that's loose, feel free to use - it's odds and ends. And really, you can make anything you like there. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Oh, but I gotta get back to work. Bye. |after=TaliaMcGovern: If it'll help, sure. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0008B35E |before=Player Default: Oh, I'm so glad you like it here. Have a good day. |response=''{Unsteady, not comfortable with this}'' If it'll help, sure. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000536D3 |before=Player Default: Do you know anything about Stockton's caravan? |response=''{Way too insistent, should invite major suspicion}'' No, sorry. They never came here. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000536D2 |before=Player Default: I have to go. |response=Oh. OK. |after=Player Default: It sounds like you are in trouble. I just want to help you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000536D1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you know anything about a Compound? |response=''{Nervous, sweating}'' Uh, no. Sorry. I just make things. For the shop, you know? |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Do you know anything about a Compound? |response=''{Nervous as all hell}'' Hiding? Why would you think that? We're just real friendly. And busy. I gotta go. |after=Player Default: It sounds like you are in trouble. I just want to help you. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000536D0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Does Covenant have some sort of problem with synths? |response=''{A little afraid, very nervous / Afraid}'' Synths? I mean, no. The test makes sure that none of... those. Get in here. They promised. |after=Player Default: It sounds like you are in trouble. I just want to help you. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Does Covenant have some sort of problem with synths? |response=''{Overly friendly, nervous}'' Oh, I'm afraid I haven't. I hope she's OK. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000536CB |before=Player Default: It sounds like you are in trouble. I just want to help you. |response=''{Touched, but then defensive and nervous}'' Oh. That's... nice. But no. I shouldn't be talking. I'm busy. |after=Player Default: It's all right. We'll work on this together. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000536CA |before=Player Default: I have to go. |response=All right. |after=Player Default: It's all right. We'll work on this together. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000536C9 |before=Player Default: Swanson told me the test isn't perfect. And Honest Dan is acting real... suspicious. |response=''{Nervous, close to panic / Afraid}'' You think Dan is one of them? He has been asking a lot of questions about the caravan. |after=Player Default: It's all right. We'll work on this together. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000536C8 |before=Player Default: Who is "they"? |response=''{Super nervous}'' They're... I really shouldn't be talking. I've got work. I have to go. |after=Player Default: It's all right. We'll work on this together. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000536E0 |before=NPCFTaliaMcGovern: Oh, you're back. |response=''{Overly eager}'' Isn't Covenant just the best? |after=Player Default: It's really great here. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0008A813 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Self-conscious}'' I'm not bothering you, am I? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Self-conscious}'' Was it something I said? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files